The Sorcerer - A Blackrock Story
by AzureGlacier
Summary: The story of the character Rythian from the Blackrock Chronicles before the Prequel. Wrote this after reading The Princess - A Blackrock Story by Rythian. Enjoy said story. :D


**Chapter 1 - Childhood Arc**

Once upon a time in a world far, far away there was a small and quaint village, situated on open plains with massive life-giving pine trees and blossoming magical-inducing flowers. Animals roam freely across the land while the majestic birds glide overhead. The village was known commonly as Infinitus.

The village was managed by the wise elders. The village's inhabitants were little. Their numbers were no more than a Roman Century. Although little as they were, they lived and bore fruits for their labour. The elders themselves were wise and religious, praying before God almost every minute of the day. They gave advice and settled disputes among the villagers. Even though the elders did little, faith was an important role in the lives of these people. For it was the gods that gave them life.

A young boy was born one day and raised solely by his father. The father worked the golden wheat fields north of the village church. The only time the father worked was during the harvesting of the crops, and the process of tilling the land. The mother was, as told by the boy's father, "died during childbirth". Nevertheless, the father taught the child the basic of reading and writing. The family had little, living in a small shack just north of the village, with nothing more than a straw mattress and a small fire pit. Yet, they were happy.

One day, on Midsummer's Moon, the father was confronted by men in black. The boy was told to run along and to go play with his friends but the boy, instead, hid in the wheat field to eaves drop on the conversation. The only words the boy's young ears received were "relocation" and "science". The second word, the boy did not know what it meant. After the men left, the father was pale and tired. When asked what has happened, he responded that bad things will happen...and for the good of science.

After the men left, the father no longer worked the golden fields of wheat. The once beautiful sight of the fully grown harvest was no more. Steely rails and black dust trampled over the defenseless crops. The father, although reluctant in the beginning, now serve as a slave to modernization. In four moon cycles, the railway would be complete. Perhaps the day of the old were gone and the beginning of a new era...an era of science.

One day the boy found a loose tile board in the shack. Given a quick glance, he wouldn't have gave a second note, however, the boy noticed it was irregularly placed unlike the other wooden boards. What lies under the house, he wondered, what secrets has his father been hiding? So the curious boy lifted the board, and grabbed a lit candle before delving into the dark unknown.

Cold, wet cobblestone was what the boy felt when he fell into the cellar. The candle was laying on its side but in the boy's luck, it remained lit. Inside the cellar were bookshelves filled with books ranging from offensive spells to illusion spells. The boy was shocked to find a mystical library under their house. Did it belong to his mother? Was she a sorceress? And did he have the powers too? A lone table was in the middle of the damp library. A piece of paper and an unlit candle remained on top of it. It was a note from the boy's mother. It read:

_To my son,_

_I had no doubts that you would, someday, find this note and with it, the library. I suspect that you may have many questions such as "I thought my mother died during childbirth." No, I was alive and the most happiness when you were born. The few days I spent with my first born child was the greatest. By the time you find this, I might be one with the earth. I left you and your father so that we might hopefully live our lives peacefully. To do so, I left to join a crusade travelling to The End and rid of the End Queen. I'm writing this letter so that hopefully understand the truth and live your life as you please. With happiness and joy._

_Mother_

The boy, after finishing the last sentence, turned the note over, to find a picture of a beautiful, dark-haired woman holding a baby wrapped in purple cloth. Such an unforeseen event would've left many stunned to act or do anything else. Droplets of water formed around the boy's small eyes. Was he filled with sorrow, or was he filled with happiness to find his mother's note? Did he felt anything at all? He felt _anger_ in him. Not at his mother. Not at his father. But at the...Ender Queen, for taking his mother away. At science, for taking his father and happiness. The boy had nothing left. He had nothing left to lose. He wanted vengeance...And nothing is going to stand in the way.

**Chapter 2 - The Sorcerer Arc**

Days dragged on...

Months slipped away...

Years flew by...

Time progressed as the boy sift through the library. Leaving no stones unturned, the once orderly library, now as if a storm went through it, books scattered all over the cobblestone floor. Massive piles lay on top of the table, and darken crystals arranged in a rubble lay near the entrance. The only time the boy left the room was when he needed the necessities of life or when he needed magical items for his research. The boy...no, no, no, not a boy...But rather a young man. A magician. A mage. A warlock. A sorcerer. Closing the book that laid on the table, the library now no longer possess the knowledge that he doesn't already know. He felt ready. He knew the ritual that he must perform to open the portal to the End. He felt it was time...but in truth, he was not ready.

The day of the ritual arose. The sorcerer placed 13 magical crystals filled with energy around the ritual circle. As the sorcerer started the rite, the magical crystals darken for they were all used up. The energy the 13 crystal held, now gleamed as a orb of energy in the middle of the circle. The orb of radiant energy and colour blacken...until it exploded.

The sorcerer woken to the sounds of screaming. Screeching. Pain. But no human screaming. Tall, ink-black menace with horrifyingly wide mouth stood near the entrance of the portal. Freakishly long arms stretch out from the black-purple portal. More soon clawed their way out of the portal. The abominations soon vanished from the area as if they had teleported. But the portal was collapsing. The young sorcerer got up and sprinted pass the monsters and plunged into the portal as it broke down...and shattered.

The world the sorcerer landed into was a dead one. There was no color anywhere. The land was collapsing as he continued on. Fragments of the world broke off and fell into the void of the world. Other parts are suspended in midair. There might be some magic left in this world...The sorcerer remained on his goal, to defeat the Ender Queen and return home. He called out against the Queen, daring it to come and face him. And the Queen answered him. With thunderous roar and powerful wind, the Queen approached the young inexperience sorcerer. The sorcerer was anxious, and the Queen was powerful. And with a single breath, the Queen drew a powerful blast of dark energy at the sorcerer. However, with amazing skill, the sorcerer dodged with barely a scratch. With that, the sorcerer struck back with a powerful weapon of unimaginable power...The Enderbane.

**Chapter 3 - Rythian Arc**

The ensuring battle between man and dragon, sorcerer vs witch, attracted the attention of the Endermen. For every moment the sorcerer gained an upper hand, the loyal Endermen would intervene, giving their Queen time to recover. Soon the young sorcerer was forced to an edge of the world. With the void on one side, and the entire loyal inhabitant of the End on the other side, the battle was not at the slightest in favor of the human. He has no other way to go. He felt ready. He thought that with the Enderbane, he could slay the Queen and rid of this corruption from existence. But he did not put the Enderbane's life-absorbing power when wield. This is the end. This is...the End...

But the ensuring dark army halted before him. The Queen landed with a tremendous gust in front of the horde. The Queen asked in a quiet voice. She asked what was the sorcerer's name before she kills him. The sorcerer decided to answer with a name from a fable of a blood elf rogue. Rythian. He answered in a powerful voice. And with that, the sorcerer was slammed into the pitch, black void...Until everything became nothing.

The sound of gushing water, the smell of salt snuffed his nose. He opened his eyes. The blue sky was above. Giant white loft of clouds spread above the bright sky. He was alive...but how? He felt no pain. Did he suffer no injuries? No...he saw the consequences of being alive...His entire right arm has become black. Long sharp fingers replaced the phalanges. Pulsing dark energy swirl around his wrist and up to his shoulder. Was this curse worth the price of being alive?

The Enderbane was half-buried in the sand. Energy was still being emitted from the sword. But when he grabbed the hilt of the weapon, it burned his hand as if it was negating him from using it. He couldn't just leave it there. It was too dangerous and powerful to be left out here. Even if the person knew how to wield magical weapons. He did what he thought was best. The sorcerer dug out the sword and carried it uphill. The longer he held it, the more severe the pain inflicted on his hands was. But he finally did it. He dropped the sword into the hole he dug out, and buried it. This will be the safest place to keep it. Out of sight and out of reach.

From that point on, he wandered along the beach. He was in the middle of nowhere. He had nothing to do. Nothing else but to become stronger and stronger. He wanted more power. He wanted anything and yet he wanted nothing. It was so close and yet out of grasp. Power. And thus he sets off with nothing except his skills and power. Vengeance against science and the Queen. Nothing was going to distract him. Nothing.

So beings the story of our sorcerer, Rythian, on his quest for vengeance. What happens in the future, I do not know. For it is not ours to decide...but rather for himself to find out. For this is the story of Blackrock, and its hero.

The End...

...or is it?


End file.
